On the Plane
by JC-zala
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra are going on vacation. But Ulquiorra insists that it would be faster to use the Garganta instead of flying. However, he later realizes that riding a plane isn't as bad as he thought.


JC: Hmm... This seems more like a drabble to me. It's an UlquiHime one-shot, people! This was inspired back when I got bored waiting for my plane in the airport. Yes, I wrote this in the airport lounge using my laptop. I did this about three months ago and I can't believe I didn't post it sooner. I hope you enjoy this little fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns the series.

* * *

**On the Plane**

"Now boarding rows fifteen to thirty," a voice boomed over the loudspeaker in the airport.

"I'm so excited!" 16-year old Orihime Inoue exclaimed cheerfully, jumping out of her seat. "We're going to Spain!"

Ulquiorra Cifer sighed and stood up from his seat. His face was every bit of bored. He was pleased to be going on a vacation with the woman he cherished. However, he wasn't the least bit happy about riding a plane when there was another mean to get to their destination. "I find this as a complete waste of time," he said, picking up his bag. "A garganta is far more convenient to travel than a plane."

"But I haven't been on a plane before," she said brightly, reaching out to hug his arm. "Besides, it's only proper to ride a plane for a vacation trip."

He simply rolled his eyes. Didn't she realize that she wasted money for the plane tickets? Furthermore, she didn't even allow him to contribute to the expense. "Fine, as long as it pleases you, woman," he said with a slight grunt.

* * *

"Hello, ma'am. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Orihime looked up from her in-flight magazine to see a flight attendant smiling at her. "I'd like an orange juice please," she said.

"All right," the flight attendant said before shifting his eyes on Ulquiorra. "How about you, sir?"

"Té, por pabor," Ulquiorra nonchalantly said.

The attendant looked a bit surprise. "Oh, por lo que hablar Español," she said with a giggle.

Ulquiorra met her eyes with inaccessible coldness. "Usted debe hacer su trabajo, en lugar de familiarizarse con nosotros," he said.

Orihime was so amazed at how fluent Ulquiorra was in Spanish. Well, she should not expect anything less from him. However, it seemed like his last sentence came off as rude and unpleasant. She noticed how the flight attendant shied away as she handed them their drinks. "What did you say to her?" she asked him.

"I merely told her to mind her job."

"Why is it that you don't act nice to other people?"

"I see no reason to do so."

Orihime made a harrumphing sound deep in her throat and settled back in her seat. "Ulquiorra, you're such a meanie," she said.

"And you realize that only now?" Pure sarcasm present in his tone.

Orihime sighed and perked up again. "Hey, can you teach me more Spanish words?" she asked.

Ulquiorra stared at her in silence for a short while. Ever since they got together, he had been tutoring her on Spanish. She was quite a fast learner, despite her tendency to space out most of the time. Naive and clueless almost to a fault—he found those traits quite endearing about her. "Fine, as long as it pleases you," he said.

It would be boring if he would not do anything for the rest of the trip. Besides, spending as much time as the woman like this, made him feel better about riding the plane.

* * *

"Let's take a break for a while," Orihime said, stretching out her arms. "My brain's about to explode and I'm a little hungry."

"We've been at it for only an hour, woman," Ulquiorra said.

She giggled sweetly. "I know, but I'm dying to eat some chocolate." She grabbed her flight bag and pulled out a box of chocolates. "Want some?" she asked him.

"I'm not fond of sweets," Ulquiorra replied, bringing his attention to the cloudy view outside the window.

"Hmm...I guess I'll eat this bunny-shaped one first." He heard her say. "It's so delicious. Oh, I wish I had some Wasabi with me." Ulquiorra's stomach churned. As usual, the woman had an odd taste in food.

"Umm...Ulquiorra..." She called him.

He let out a silent sigh as he turned his head to her. All of a sudden, a small piece of chocolate was shoved into his mouth. He tried not to look so surprised, but what bothered him the most was not the chocolate. Her two fingers that lingered on his lips and the smile on her face—it aroused a warm sensation within him.

"Is it good?" she asked.

He seized her hand, squeezing it gently, as he pulled her closer.

"Ul-Ulquiorra? Umm...Are you mad at me for forcing you to eat chocolate?" Her beautiful face was etched with concern, and he found it amusing.

He curled his hand into her hair, leaning closer to her face. "You should be able to tell." He brought his lips down on her hers, leaving her breathless against him, as he swirled the melted chocolate into her mouth with his tongue. She could feel her whole body going rigid before falling into his enticing spell. She relaxed in his grasp and deepened the kiss even more. As he released her, he looked deeply into her eyes. "How could I be mad for something this delicious?"

The fact that he remained cool about it served to embarrass her more. Her face was as red as a tomato and he could have sworn that he saw steam coming out of her head. It was an odd expression, but her blushing face was something he was fond of. He guessed that he wouldn't be able to experience such a moment like this if he had refused to get on a plane.

* * *

"We must be almost there by now," Orihime said, rubbing her legs gently. She was having cramps from sitting in one position for hours.

"If you're that eager to get there, we should have travelled through the garganta instead," he said, leaning his cheek on his closed hand, as he peered out the window. It was total darkness out there.

"I want us to travel the normal way, like normal people do," Orihime said, stifling a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy..."

Last time he checked, they were far from normal. She was a girl with powers that tramples the realm of god, and he was an Arrancar, a damned soul who used to be an enemy. But the woman didn't seem to see it that way. "Get some sleep," he suggested, though it sounded more of an order to her.

Orihime yawned. "All right, I will..." She settled her head on his shoulder, slowly closing her eyes.

"You may recline your seat for your comfort," Ulquiorra said, thinking how absurd she was to even sleep in such a position. She would definitely get a stiffed neck the next day.

She shook her head and entwined her fingers with his. "I feel more comfortable like this," she muttered softly under her breath.

His heart skipped a beat. The woman was so warm. Perhaps it was best. Having her so close to him proved to be much comfortable. Gently squeezing her hand, he leaned his head on hers and breathed in the sweet fragrance of her scent. Yes, it was certainly comfortable to be with her.

He realized that it wasn't so bad to fly on a plane. Getting to Spain via Garganta would take out the wonderful moments he spent with her, including this. It was a good thing she was so pleasantly persistent about getting him on board.

* * *

JC: Okay, that's it! Hopefully, it wasn't too cheesy. This was certainly a product of my boredom. But I like airports and planes, though. I like traveling. Please review! No Flaming.


End file.
